Endum Ron
Endum Ron was a human male stormtrooper who was born in 38 BBY. He was originally stationed on his homeworld of Chandrila, then was transferred to the ISD Evictus for the Second Pacification of Cartve. Early Life As a young boy, Endum was picked on in school. Many of the kids were bullies who beat him up. After a particularly rough beatdown, he took self defense classes, and then he decided to take the fight to them. He went to the leader's house one afternoon and beat him so badly that he needed to go to the hospital. Everyone stopped picking on him, and he began to recognize the value of strength. Teenage and Adult Life Galactic Republic As a teen, Endum realized that the Republic was weak, and that it wasn't strong enough to stay together. He truly believed that the military must be improved, and if he couldn't do it on a a galactic level, then he'd at least try to do it at a planetary level. So, he advocated for the arming of Chandrila, but since he was a teenager, and his views were quite radical for the relatively peaceful planet of Chandrila, nobody cared. Clone Wars By the time that the Clone Wars broke out, Ron had become so disenfranchised with the Republic, that he half hoped that the Separatists would win, and maybe be better than the Republic. He took the Clone Wars as confirmation that he was right all along. In fact, during the Clone Wars, he ran for office in an attempt to change the direction of the planet. He failed, as even in war, Chandrilans found his ideas too radical. Galactic Empire The formation of the Galactic Empire was Endum's dream realized. He knew that the Galaxy was now united under a strong government, and knew that he had to help strengthen his new Empire. He'd seen before, that Chandrila would not support him as a politician, so he decided to join the stormtrooper corps. He was extremely eager, but not very skilled. Even though he was slightly better than average in hand-to-hand combat due to his early self defense training, he was a terrible shot, and it took him an extra year to graduate the Academy. He narrowly avoided washing out, and upon graduation, he was stationed on his home planet of Chandrila. Stationed on Chandrila As a stormtrooper on Chandrila, he was unmatched in his enthusiasm. He quickly rose through the ranks to sergeant. However, when assigned to monitor a protest outside of a government office. A fight broke out, and he brutally beat a protester. For this, he was demoted back to private. When the pattern of him being promoted for service, and demoted for being overzealous became apparent, it was decided that he had to be removed from Chandrila. Upon hearing about a military operation in the Sanbra sector, with high casualties expected, it was chosen as the perfect place to get rid of him. Thus, he was transferred to the ISD Evictus. Stationed on the Evictus Endum arrived on the Evictus a few days before the battle started, so he immersed himself in learning information about the planet he was set to go to. Shortly before the battle, Lieutenant Fire-Slug went crazy and rampaged through the ship. Upon hearing this, Endum and some of his squadmates went to take down the rogue clone. During the incident, Endum accidentally misthrew a thermal detonator, and Private Thon Donahue lost his leg. Fire-Slug died in an explosion later on. Second Pacification of Cartve During the Second Pacification of Cartve, Endum went with his company down to the surface, where they were tasked with establishing an FOB near the town of Turfayen. This led to the Battle of Turfayen. During the battle, Endum and his squad helped to take down a mortar being used by the rebel group known as the Meatmen, but took significant losses. Still furious after the battle, Endum mauled a rebel body, earning him many questioning looks. After Turfayen, Endum's company moved on to Bacarin, where another Rebel stronghold awaited. Once they entered the city thanks to an orbital bombardment of the city's defenses, Endum and his platoon went into the tunnels under the rebel base, which was in a museum. There, they engaged the rebel group known as the Conservers. After slaying them, he moved up to investigate the building when a bomb was discovered. After a short search of the room, he left the building shortly before it exploded. Upon detonation, shrapnel lodged itself deep in Endum's leg. A medic treated him, but he had to be taken from the battle in a MedEvac ship. A few days later, he returned from the medbay for the battle of Oppido. After the battle, he returned to the Evictus and was promoted to corporal. However, he was soon demoted by Lieutenant Durin. Aftermath of Cartve After Cartve, Private Ron attended the celebration, and mingled with various officers. While mingling, he ran into Captain Hound, who wanted to know why he was demoted. After explaining himself, Ron was promoted again, but this time only to Lance Corporal. Redemption Boarding Party The newly promoted Lance Corporal Ron joined the barding party that was attacking the rebel ship known a sthe Redemption. Once on board, they fought their way through the hangar and corridors until they nearly reached their target, which was the engine room. However, a rebel security team led by the clone named Blackjack pushed the party back, trapping Ron in a room. He attempted to fight his way out, but in doing so, his hand was blasted off, and he dropped his blaster. Fearing capture, he scavenged some detonators and duct tape from the room, and fashioned himself a suicide vest. He walked up to the rebel group attempting to chase the retreating Imperials, and he detonated his vest, killing many rebels, and injuring the rest. Category:Stormtrooper Corps Category:Empire Category:Evictus